


blackmailed

by retrosies



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, CLC, EXO - Freeform, GOT7 - Freeform, Gore, Hirai Momo - Freeform, Horror, Kidnapping, Myoui Mina - Freeform, Red Velvet, Thriller, blackpink - Freeform, bts - Freeform, chou tzuyu - Freeform, gidle, im nayoun, itzy - Freeform, kim dahyun - Freeform, kpop, mature - Freeform, minatozaki sana - Freeform, park jihyo - Freeform, son chaeyoung - Freeform, twice, yoo jeoungyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrosies/pseuds/retrosies
Summary: this story is graphic and might be sensitive for some, if things like kidnapping, blackmail etc are triggering to you i would advise not to read this
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. one

Their phones buzzing all at once.

“Oh my god..”

“I-Is that?”

“Mina. That’s fucking Mina.”

“Where is she? She was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago.” Jihyo questioned.

“I don’t know, maybe she got caught up?” Sana replied.

The girls sighed, they were supposed to be working on their project for psychology.

About an hour passed, the girls deciding to just head back to the dorms.

“I can’t believe she stood us up, I wonder what was more important than the project that’s 70% of our grade.” Nayeon stated pettily.

“Maybe she got a dick appointment with BamBam again.” Jeongyeon joked.

“Did those two actually hook up or was it just a rumor his salty ex girlfriend made up?” Dahyun asked.

“No, they did! He took pictures and everything.” Jeongyeon answered.

“Oh then I guess it makes sense why Lisa hates her so much then.” Dahyun laughed.

“Yeah, when a guy gets to fuck a girl as pretty as Mina, there’s no way he’d go back to his old meat.” Momo intervened.

“Who wouldn’t want to fuck Mina though…. Even I would!” Nayeon added.

“Yeah I think you all would.” Jihyo joked, making the girls nod in agreement.

The night was filled with laughter and conversations of nothingness, until their cellphones began to buzz at the same time.

“What the hell? Is this some sort of chain mail? Didn’t we leave that back in 2009?” Sana said, grabbing her phone.

The room remained silent, eyes upon their screens.

“Oh my god..”

“I-Is that?”

“Mina. That’s fucking Mina.”

A picture. That’s what the girls received. A girl in a dark room, tied up to dirty worn down bed, her hair messy.

Attached was a message that read, “I know what you did. If you contact anyone about this, something bad will happen to your friend.”

“Is this some kind of sick joke?” Jihyo asked.

“No. Mina wouldn’t do something like this.” Sana said.

“Well, newsflash, I think she would. Why else would she miss our study session and not reply to any of our texts?” Nayeon snapped.

“I don’t know, maybe because this is actually real and she’s in trouble!” Sana shot back.

“Guys, calm down, now is not the time to argue.” Jihyo interrupted.

Nayeon scoffed.

“So what do we do?” Tzuyu asked.

“We’ll go to the campus officers, we need to figure out if this is real or not.”

“Jihyo are you insane? Did you not read the text? It said if we contact anybody about this they’ll hurt Mina. Real or not are you really willing to risk that?” Jeongyeon spoke.

Jihyo shook her head, “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

The girls remained silent, brainstorming ideas on what to do when suddenly, Sana’s phone began to ring.

“It’s an unknown number. It’s requesting to video chat.” She announced.

“Well answer it!”

The girls ran and surrounded the phone, all focusing on the connecting screen.

The screen was black, they could hear the sounds of struggling, the camera suddenly focusing on the girl tied to a chair.

“Mina!” Sana gasped.

The girl weakly lifted her head, looking at the girls on the other side of the phone.

Her lip was bloody, eyes tired.

“Mina, are you okay? Is this some kind of joke?” Jihyo questioned.

They watched as the girls eyes focused on something offscreen.

“Who’s there with you?” Nayeon asked.

A black mass slowly made it’s way into the screen, striding towards the girl, it steadied itself behind her, resting it’s hands on her shoulders.

“Minjun?” Nayeon asked.

Minjun was a bit of an outcast, he went to school with the girls for years, always having had a crush on Mina, but they would tease him, make fun of him, saying he would never have a chance with her. Till one day he had enough, he followed the girls to a club where they got shitfaced. He watched as they piled up in the car, clearly intoxicated, he pulled out his cellphone and filmed.

“What do you want?” Jeongyeon shouted.

No reply.

He lowered his head down to Mina’s ear, whispering unintelligible words.

“Go on,” he ushered the girl, “say it.”

“Revenge.”

“Revenge? Revenge for what?” Dahyun questioned.

“Oh come on, our teasing meant nothing, it was all just fun and games.” Nayeon said.

“Oh, fun and games we shall have.” he said, ending the call.


	2. two

“Can’t believe I finally have you all to myself.”

“I always knew you were pretty but, up close you are astounding.”

The man laid above the bound girl, resting his chest on her own.

He trailed his hand down her face, stopping at her cheek.

He stroked her bottom lip where the dried blood was, “I’m sorry about this, trust me, I didn’t want to have to do that to you but you just wouldn’t listen.”

He looked up into her glossy eyes, “Don’t cry, my love, I hope after this incident you would learn to behave yourself, hm?”

“What the fuck do we do? It’s obviously not a joke.” Momo asked.

“I’m not sure, like he said, if we go to authorities he’d hurt her.” Jeongyeon replied.

This time Chaeyoung’s phone chimed.

“I hope you girls remember not to tell anybody, if you do, I’d have to hurt our sweet Mina, and we wouldn’t want that, would we? But alongside that, I’d have to go to the police with your dirty laundry too.”

“He’s not talking about that night, is he? He can’t be, right?” Chaeyoung asked.

Another ding. This time a video attachment.

“He has a video from that night?” 

“How the fuck would he get that?” Nayeon cursed.

“Fuck. We’re fucking screwed.” Momo added.

“There has to be something! Maybe we can trace the phone, there has to be a way to trace it? Right?” Tzuyu suggested.

“You’re right! We can figure out how to trace it, then we can go save Mina!” Sana replied.

A few hours later and it was no use. It was a burner phone.

Ding.

“I see you girls are getting smarter. I’m thoroughly impressed. As a reward for your intelligent gesture, here’s another hint.

10,000. Give me the money. I’ll generously hand Mina back to you. Plus, your little video will be destroyed.”

“There’s no fucking way we can come up with 10 thousand dollars.” Chaeyoung said.

“I can ask my dad for 5 thousand, say it’s for tuition.” Tzuyu offered.

“Good, we can come up with the money guys, we just need to stay positive.” Jihyo reassured.

She watched as the man walked into the worn down room with a tray of food.

Placing it down on the nightstand next to the bed, he sat in front of the girl.

He threw a quick smile at her before picking up a spoonful of soup.

“Open.” he demanded.

The girl did as told, opening her mouth and taking the spoonful of soup into it.

“Such a good girl, Mina. If you just obey, there will be no need for me to punish you, understood?”

The girl nodded in response, her mouth full with soup.

He watched her intently, eyes glued to the way her lips parted and wrapped around the metal spoon.

“Don’t you think it’s weird, how the silliest things could make someone feel so, good?” he asked.

Mina nodded eagerly, scared that if she were to disagree he would hurt her.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might be triggering to some, mentions of rape and abuse.

About two weeks had passed by. The girls still having no luck on getting Mina back.

The only benefit was that Minjun didn’t set a due date, obviously benefiting him as well seeing as he’d get to hold onto Mina for that time.

It had a toll on the girls. Their best friend not being around, it affected them all, but especially Sana and Momo.

The three girls had a special bond, being from Japan and experiencing a new country, culture and language all together. It made the trio inseparable. 

“How much more did we make this week?” Jihyo questioned.

“Well I got a hundred dollars, my pay isn’t so good.” Dahyun answered.

“I got thirty.” Nayeon added.

“Fifty.” Jeongyeon joined.

“Same here.” Sana spoke.

All the girls picked up extra jobs in order to gather the money they needed to get Mina back safely. It was tough especially balancing their studies and school along with it.

“So that’d be $230 for this week, making our current total six thousand and thirty dollars.”

“What if we never make the money on time? What if he suddenly changes his mind and we don’t get Mina back?” Sana spoke.

“We’ll get the money, think positive. We need to stay strong for Mina.” Jeongyeon consoled.

A few seconds later Momo ran into the kitchen where the girls stood.

“He’s calling.” She announced, answering the phone.

The other girls gathered around her, eyes glued to the phone.

They pretty much knew what to expect since Minjun had been nice enough to call the girls and show them how Mina was, the calls only lasting about a few minutes and Mina hardly ever getting to say a word.

“Hello, girls.” The man said, breaking the silence.

He stood in front of the phone that was placed on some sort of tripod.

The girls could see Mina bound to the bed in the background.

“I bet you are all wondering why I called, hm?” His voice crisped.

“Pretty much.” Nayeon replied.

“Well, wonder no more.” 

He walked towards the bed where Mina lay, once he reached her he unshackled her wrists and ankles, her friends on the other line watching.

Minjun lifted the thin girl up, bridal style, walking back towards the camera.

“Now, stay still, try anything funny and you know what will happen.” He warned as he set the girl on her two feet.

Mina nodded, glancing at the camera quickly then focusing her eyes back on the man.

Her friends remained quiet, watching as he stepped back into frame with a chair.

“Hands behind your back.” He demanded, Mina obeying.

He tied the rope around her wrists, securing it with a knot, once he was done he ushered the girl to sit.

“I was feeling oddly generous today, hence why I decided to let you girls catch up, so go own, feel free to chit chat.” He said with a smile.

“Really?” Nayeon asked.

“Why, of course!”

“And you’re gonna stay in the room, I suppose, right?” Jeongyeon asked.

“Oh but I have to. As much as I would love to give you girls privacy, I cannot.”

“Why not?” Sana questioned.

“Have to be cautious, wouldn’t want little Mina here telling you vital details that would end up getting her in trouble, would we?” He replied, stroking Mina’s hair.

Momo blinked in disgust, “Alright, we got it.”

The man chuckled then walked off screen, Mina’s eyes glued to the floor.

“Hey, Mina, look at us.” Jihyo spoke.

Mina hardly moved her eyes to look at the girls, a sense of nervousness hitting her.

The girls noticed her obvious tension.

“We finished the psychology project yesterday, was a pain in the ass.” Nayeon said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Sorry I couldn’t do my part.” Mina said quietly.

“Nah, no need to apologize, it wasn’t too hard.”

“Oh, ok.” Mina replied shortly.

The girls looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

“You look pretty!” Sana said cheerily.

Mina stared for a few seconds before tears streamed down her cheeks.

“Hey, why are you crying? I’m sorry I didn’t-“

“Sana just shh.” Nayeon interrupted.

Hearing her sniffles, Minjun came up to the girl.

“Why is my precious Mina crying?” He asked, wiping her tears.

Silence.

“Is nobody going to answer me?” He turned to face the camera.

“I-I, It was my fault.” Mina replied, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Your fault?” he faced the girl, “Now don’t lie, you know what happens when you lie, right, princess?”

“Don’t you dare fucking hurt her.” Momo spat.

“Or what? You’ll call the police? We all know you can’t do that.” The man replied cockily.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, what vague friends you have, Mina.”

The man sighed, “Well, I was feeling nice but you’ve all ruined it.”

He harshly pulled Mina out of the seat, making her yelp.

“Get your hands off her!” Sana yelled.

Minjun chuckled, moving closer to the camera where he knew the girls would be able to see everything that was about to happen.

“Someone’s been a naughty girl, telling lies, tsk tsk tsk, you know what happens next, right, Mina?”

“I wasn’t lying, I promise I wasn’t!”

“Still telling lies? I thought you would’ve known better.”

“I-“

Slap.

“Don’t fucking touch her!” Jeongyeon yelled.

The force of the impact sent Mina to the ground, the man straddling over her.

“I’m sorry! Please don’t!”

The sounds of her pleading hurt the other girls, not being able to do anything to help, they watched hopelessly.

He pulled her shorts down, unbuckling his pants after.

“Please. Don’t.” Mina cried.

Her begging slowly came to a halt, she gave up.

Her friends watched as she lied there motionless, no emotion in her face, just the tears rolling down her cheeks.

A few days passed from that incident, the girls not hearing from Minjun or Mina.

They grew worried.

“He hasn’t called, texted, anything. What if he-“

“Don’t even fucking say it.” Nayeon interrupted.

“Look, I don’t want to think about that either but we need to be logical, incase anything like that did happen, we’d need to be prepared.” Jeongyeon stated.

“Let’s just give it more time, he was really pissed maybe this is just another part of the punishment.” Dahyun suggested.

“How can you all be so calm? He hurt her.” Sana spoke.

“We need to be strong, if we go around acting depressed we wouldn’t fix anything, we are hurting, just because we don’t show it doesn’t mean it’s not there.”

“Really, Chaeyoung? He fucking raped her and we just watched! How are we going to fix anything? Please tell me.” Momo spat.

“Look, I know it's a disgusting situation but Chaeyoung is right, we need to keep moving so we can finally gather all the money and get Mina back.”

Ever since the call with her friends, Minjun has been even harsher, Mina doesn’t know what set him off since what she did wasn’t as bad as other things she had previously done.

From feeding her once a day it decreased to feeding her once every few days, Mina grew sickly, she felt weaker than she already did.

He wouldn’t call the girls around her, she would hear him talking to them in another room when he’d give his random clues or just to harass the girls.

It’d been weeks already, Mina was losing hope.

**Author's Note:**

> btw minjun isn't an idol or anything it's just a random ass name for the story lmfao he isn't meant to portray anyone irl


End file.
